The Di Natale Academy - The start of a mind
by Ratitoh
Summary: This is not a Harry Potter Story. These are 6 persons that are capable of use the 80% of the brain but first the need to win a challenge also the will be internal discord who will be a leader, what will they have to do? there love & Hate. 6 groups but there a boy that can use a 100%... what will happen? Everything it's imagination so if there is alike's it's pure coincidence.


**Chapter 1: Mr. Roberto**

Everything start on a regular day it was august 1, that day I was going to a party, everything was perfect I will drink a little bit and talk.

I was going to take my crush Diana, I called her.

Are you ready?

Give me 5 more minutes

Ugh ok, I'll be going

Ok

So I got down because I live on an apartment get the car my family have a good economic so I have a driver.

- Hey Carlos, let's go

- Hey Alejandro, we are going to pick up Diana?

- Yes Carlos

We got Diana and got into the party just when I got there Fabricio ask.

Did you bring it?

No I didn't

Fuck you

Of course I bring it hahaha

Everyone starts cheering

Later at 2 AM starts the game everyone was kind of drink up

Less Diana she was controlling me because her mom will kill her if she drinks,

Anastasia said

Who wants to stay?

Me X4

Nice ok ask your fucking parents!

Can men stays?

Yes they can!

I go ask my mom she talk to Carolina a friend who made, as she's Anastasia mom because Anastasia mom it's not home

Thanks Carolina

You welcome

So I was the only man staying I didn't know at first, until late night and we start play until everyone go off, so it was juts us: Diana, Carolina, Cristina, Alejandra and Anastasia.

Everything was perfect we were into the pool till something came from the sky everything get green it was 3AM someone scream.

I woke it was 12PM everyone was completely nude and there was no water on the pool on my side I had Diana and Alejandra this was the first time a see a girl nude physically

They woke and we all get embarrassed we kind of cover so I was looking for my clothes I was really exited but embarrassed it past a minute we the were figuring out go to get out of the pool it was really deep we need to put someone above someone so we can get out until Alejandra said I know it's weird but the only way out it's that someone get above Alejandro and get up until we 4 get out and help Alejandro up

Diana- I don't if you can see that you we are fucking nude! I don't want any of you to see my pussy

Alejandra- I know if you that are best friends don't want that what about me that are almost unknowns

Cristina- Well I don't care we are almost cousins so I'll go first

Carolina- there no other choice

Anastasia- The faster we are out, the faster we will have clothe on

Alejandro- But what happen here there's no explanation…

Alejandra- let's talk that later, go Cristina then Carolina, Diana, Anastasia, and last me, then we help you Alejandro.

All- Ok

I have to admit I was really excited to see their open pussy especially Carolina

Watching the girls give me a boner but they didn't notice it until the got me up but I hide it fast

Alejandro- Now what happen we don't have clothe neither phone

*When an men appear in front of us*

Nice guys, Nice.

Alejandro- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? GIRLS GET BEHIND ME

I'm Roberto and I know everything of each one of you, let me explain you each 40 years someone choose a group on 6 person each one different characteristics the one who choose is the previous group leader the next group is choose when the previous group have 55 years old or there are just left 3, my group it's already old.

Diana- that's not possible

Roberto- It is a long time ago a man called Ezio Di Natale make this everything and his own group, he teach them how to pass information I already pass information to you it will end on a week a you will know everything, this that invented Ezio was how to use the 100% of the brain but just he successor can use 100% the other use 80%

Anastasia- and who's the successor?

Roberto- HIM!

Alejandro- ME, it cannot be you are wrong

Roberto- have you ask yourself why do you have insomnia or why do you have A on everything without study or known everything of computers?

Alejandro- yes but…

Roberto- no Alejandro you are a Martinelli because Ezio married and you take you grand grandmother last name for security reasons but your real name is Alejandro Stefano Hernandez Di Natale

Cristina- Show us what can you do?

***Poof***

All of them get their cloth on and their phones

Roberto- when you learn to used your brain you can materialized things

ALL- we believe you but what we will have to do?

Roberto- now you will go to practice and learn to use your powers on a school, you will go to Los Angeles to "Di Natale Mentally academy"

Alejandra- I cant my mom won't let me

ALL- Me neither

Roberto- that's not a problem, you were preselected when you born, we told your parents about it, they accepted a long time ago…

Carolina- So this was made even before we can remember

Roberto- yes.

Cristina- So it was a casualty that we are here together

Roberto- well no, as you can see I can made people think what I want them to think after much practicing I use the 90% percent of my brain to take each one of you here.

Alejandra- so we are the only one chosen?

Roberto- No there's 5 more groups your group, each group from a different country, you fight them the winner gets to go to the school

Diana- what happen if we lost?

Roberto- We erased this moment and everything, you will have your normal life

Alejandro- What if we don't want to go?

Roberto- You have to go, there no other option

Anastasia- Why us?

Roberto- because you are one of the 0.1% of the world that are capable of this.

Alejandro- Ok, how is this Mr. Roberto?

Roberto- we talk that later now lets get each one of you at your house

***Puff***

Oh my god I can't believe it, I'm ugh.

Diana calls me

Come to poppa

What for?

Just come

When?

Right now and pick up Carolina and Anastasia

Ok

***An hour later***

We get to poppa

Diana- here!

Carolina- now, what do you want?

Cristina- yeah, we already had too much today…

Diana- I want to go, but we need to be a group, get closer.

Alejandro- that's true our group it's to separate

Anastasia- I don't even have VISA to go out

Alejandra- you think that matter

Alejandro- He can teleport and you think VISA can stop him?

Anastasia- Sorry, taking that off, yes I want to go

Carolina- I'll go but I'm kind of scare

Cristina- I'm scare to but it will be fun

Alejandra- We are just 16, we don't even know what we will do if we won

Diana- We may be scientific or something

Alejandro- It cannot be then how they die

Anastasia- that's true

Carolina- ugh

All- well let's go and try

Diana- can we go to your house tomorrow Alejandro?

Alejandro- yes I guess, I tell my mom.

We all got home, I told my mom and got to sleep

Ugh it have been a long day.

Author Note: Guys I wish you like it it's my first Story and there's more coming

Copyright Reserved


End file.
